1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench having a plier device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches may be used for driving fasteners only and comprise a compact configuration having no spaces or chambers for receiving the other tools, particularly the plier devices. For some working conditions, the workers may require to use both wrenches and plier devices frequently and alternatively to actuate the fasteners. None of the typical tools provide a tool combination having both the wrench and the plier device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches and plier devices .